Within The Heart (LawxOC)
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: During the two year time skip Trafalgar Law decided to pay a visit to an Auction House in the West Blue and bought a lovely item named Amore. This is not a yaoi story!
1. Chapter 1

Within The Heart

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story about my favorite Supernova Trafalgar Law! I hope you all enjoy my story and please tell me what you think of it. This story takes place a year during the 2 year time skip.

Chapter 1: Auction House/New Home

As he walked the echo of his footsteps could be heard, he scanned the room to see that it was filled with bidders. They all chattered away loudly until he walked down the hard concrete steps and into a seat near the top row of the bleachers with all eyes following his every move. He sat with his leg crossed over the other and his sword rested on his right shoulder with his head propped up on the armrest. As the show began to start the room grew silent and all eyes were on the stage.

''Ladies and Gentlemen! I now present to you item number 1!'' The Announcer said to the crowd as a woman was brought out wearing a baby blue dancing outfit.

The woman was fairly tall; she was at least six feet. She had light pink wavy hair that stopped at her hips and light storm gray eyes. The look in her eyes showed that she was very frightened but she kept a straight face to hide her emotions. Once the announcer finished describing the woman people started to bit on the girl and finally after bidding 350,000 beli she was sold to an older looking man wearing a tight red and white suit that seemed to stare at the woman as if she was made out of gold.

''_Who knows what he's planning to use you for, poor thing._'' Law thought as he frowned slightly as the woman was brought to the back to be given to her new master.

''Now then let's continue! Here is item number 2!'' The announcer said as a man was brought out.

The man was inhumanly tall; he looked to be in a smaller class of giants. He was covered in tattoos and scars and had an uncaring expression on his face. He was wearing a green short sleeve shirt with dark khaki pants and black boots. His platinum long blonde hair was shaved on both sides with the rest of hair going down his back. He looked to be very strong but he was not something that Law was looking for.

''Sold for 180,000 beli! Please come to the back to pay for your item.'' The announcer said.

After sitting there for a very dull hour Law had decided that he would walk around and find some entertainment at one of the bars in town once the auction was over. The auction items were sold a lot quicker than usual but they were not of his interests. They all had their good qualities but they still didn't meet up to his expectations. The lights all of a sudden dimed in the room and a drum roll began to play as the Announcer was about to present the last item.

''For our last item we have a very special woman, a beautiful and fascinating creature that make even a young and beautiful mermaid look as if she is a normal human girl! I present to you the one and only AMORE!'' The announcer yelled in pure excitement as he pulled the golden ribbon from the big box in the middle of the stage.

Once the box fell there stood a very small woman that was dressed in a white and gold outfit that was fit for an Egyptian queen. She had on a gold layered necklace that had small golden chains connected to the straps of her white bikini like top and white silk coming from her straps and stopped at her feet. The bottom of her outfit was a silk skirt and was held up by a golden ringed belt with a split on both sides. She had on pointed toed flats that were also gold. Her face was half between one of a child and one of a woman showing that she was young in age but not too young to be too naïve, she had dark chocolate brown eyes and medium brown skin with slightly pink lips.

''Isn't she a wonderful sight, she can clean and can cook very well and would be the perfect babysitter. For some of you men out there looking for a lovely woman to have "fun" with unfortunately this woman is not in her strong points with those kinds of things. She has had a very rough past from being disobedient to her masters and is now unable to speak but she can hear very well. We will start the bidding!'' The announcer said.

''200,000 beli!'' One man yelled.

''400,000 beli!'' A woman yelled next.

''1 Million beli!'' Law said in a calm manner and held up his number. Everyone in the room went quiet.

''Sold! Sir you can come right this way to pay for your lovely purchase.'' The announcer said as Law went to the back. He smirked devilishly as the people glared at him as he walked off.

Amore couldn't believe that someone would pay that much for her; she couldn't even see who it was because that damned announcer covered her eyes as soon as they were about to land on the man who had purchased her, which could only mean that he was someone very dangerous. She fought as she was held in an iron grip but it was no use in fighting when you have such a strong man holding you in a bear hug. How she wished she could scream and yell but at the end of the day she would never make a sound.

''I see she's a fighter and I can also see that you were serious when you said that she couldn't speak. Do you know why she can't talk?'' Law asked as he watched Amore as she tried to wiggle herself free from the guard's hold.

''It was said that something happened to her when she was little and somehow she managed to lose her voice. She was a slave right along with her sister as a child but she managed to get away and her sister supposedly died of an unknown illness. She is a very sweet girl but she can be pretty sneaky and very cunning so as a warning you might want put a chain on her neck.'' The auction house owner told Law.

Amore kicked the guard right in his gut and took off into a sprint. Law chuckled lightly.

''Room…Shambles.'' Law said then caught Amore over his shoulder and walked off to go back to his submarine. Amore started to wiggle around as he held her in a tight grip and walked to the port.

''Stop moving around.'' Law said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

''_Of all of the people that could've bought me it had to be you! Why am I always being cursed like this? What did I ever do wrong?!''_ Amore thought as she hung over his shoulder like a ragdoll.

All of a sudden he broke off into a sprint and jumped into the air and landed quite gracefully on something. Amore was shaking like mad with her eyes sealed shut until she heard Law chuckle.

''I'm sorry, did I scare you?'' Law stated with in amusement in his voice.

''_That's not funny you asshole._'' Amore thought with a frown on her face.

Law had walked Amore through so many tunnels and doors that she was starting to get dizzy. Then finally he stopped at a door and walked inside, once he shut the door and locked it he gently placed Amore on something very fluffy and removed her cuffs. When Amore looked around the room it was filled with books on almost every subject, even she never had this many books. Amore watched Law until he noticed her eyes on him and looked up to her as she pointed to the bookshelves in his room. Law proceeded to take off his coat and hat and hung them up then he sat at his desk and beckoned Amore over to the chair in front of him. Amore stood up from the bed and sat in the chair and waited for Law to speak, he chuckled at how well-mannered she was.

''Anything on this ship that has a hazard sign on it or an "X" you are not allowed to touch it unless I say so. You can read as many books as you like but remember to put them back where they belong and don't go snooping around in anything while you're alone or you'll lose your hands, Understand?'' Law said with a deadpan expression on his face. Amore nodded.

''Good, I'll go through all of the things you need to know once I get back. While I'm gone I want you to scrub the floors. You don't have to rush and when you get hungry there should plenty of food in the kitchen. If you need anything just call me.'' Law said as he went out of the bedroom door and left the ship.

''_Either he's very stupid for trusting me alone or he's very smart and has every plan of me escaping to fail. He didn't even tell me where I could find the supplies to clean with!_'' Amore thought as she stepped out of the room and looked around.

''Walk straight and make a left, on your right side there should be the door you're looking for.'' Law said from the Surveillance Den Den Mushi on the wall.

Amore followed his directions and there was the door that had "supplies" on it in bold black writing. Amore grabbed the things she needed and got to work with scrubbing the floors.

''_I wonder if he has any clothes I can wear until I finish. There should be something I can wear._'' Amore thought to herself as she went back to the room and changed and then got to work.

On to the next chapter! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Within The Heart

Here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Meet Amore

Law walked back with his crew to the ship and as they walked into the submarine all they could smell was the scent of Lavender Fabuloso. (This stuff smells so freaking good!)

''Captain, did you clean the ship?'' Shachi asked.

''No I didn't.'' Law answered back and smirked when he saw the rug by the door that read "shoe's please".

''Remove your shoes then follow me.'' Law said as he removed his shoes and placed them on the mat, his crew did the same and then followed him.

''Do you know what's going on?'' Shachi asked Penguin.

''I have no idea but it can't be that bad. I hope not at least.'' Penguin answered back.

As they all walked they soon came up to a stop and saw a girl in front of them with one of their captains old hoodies on and some boy shorts with their jolly roger on it. The hoodie was all black with their yellow jolly roger on the back and a yellow spotted hood; the boy shirts were all yellow with a black jolly roger on it and the spots surrounding it.

''Amore have you ate?'' Law asked with a small smile. She turned to look at him and shook her head.

''Take a break and eat then you can finish tomorrow.'' Law said as he offered her a hand and helped her stand up.

''Everyone this is Amore, she's going to be in charge of doing small chores.'' Law said to his crew as they all gawked at the girl.

''KAWAII!'' They all yelled and Amore hid behind Law once she noticed them staring at her underwear…well Law's underwear that she was wearing.

''You all can go eat while I help her find some clothes.'' Law said as he walked off with Amore following him.

As soon as Law opened the door to his room Amore walked straight to his bed and fell on it with an exhausted huff. Law laughed a bit.

''You can wear this until I take you shopping tomorrow.'' Law said to Amore as he laid a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt across the bed with some long jeans that matched his and some yellow flats with sunflowers on the front.

Law looked at Amore as she pulled at the hoodie then she stopped and twirled her finger around. Law smirked but turned around to give her enough privacy so she could change. When Amore finished she tapped him lightly on his shoulder and smiled when he was turned around all the way.

''Socks are over there.'' Law said as he pointed to the drawer next to his bed. Amore crawled across the bed and put on a pair of black socks then followed Law to the kitchen.

''Here's your food Amore-chan.'' Shachi said he pulled out the chair for her. Amore nodded her head in thanks.

''Captain, where did you find this girl?'' Penguin asked.

''I bought her at the Auction House.'' Law stated flatly.

''You bought her?!'' They all asked in shock.

''How much did you buy her for?'' The round crew member asked (With the afro and the glasses). Law smiled wickedly.

''1 Million Beli.'' Law said.

''Oh.'' They all said with calm smiles of their faces. Then realization hit them at what their captain just said.

''1 MILLION BELI!'' They all yelled in horror.

''YOU SPENT THAT MUCH FOR JUST ONE GIRL! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST BOUGHT 5 OR 10!'' Shachi yelled as he shed a few tears.

''IT DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT THE GIRL! YOU SPENT 1 MILLION BELI ON HER, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TAKE HER AND KEEP THE MONEY?!'' Penguin yelled.

''I didn't give them the money.'' Law said with his smirk still in place.

''Then you did just take her?'' Penguin asked confusion.

''No.'' Law answered.

''They couldn't have just let you have her! Did they?'' Shachi said as he scratched his head.

''No they didn't.'' Law said.

''THEN WHAT DID YOU DO?!'' They all asked in anger.

''Nothing, Come on Amore it's time for bed.'' Law said with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk on his face as he walked back to his room with Amore not too far behind him.

Amore went into Law's room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote something on it and walked back out of his room. She ran back into the kitchen and placed the paper in front of his crew.

~Note~

Don't worry we stole the money back

It's in a safe where the rest of it is.

Once they finished reading the note they stared at Amore in complete shock, She just smiled at walked back out of the kitchen.

''If he ever tries to get rid of her we'll go on strike.'' Shachi stated flatly and they all nodded in agreement.

Amore went back into the room and locked the door. When she turned around she expected to land on a soft and warm bed but instead she bumped into something wet and hard. Amore jumped back to the door and when she opened her eyes she saw a quick glimpse of Law laying on his bed with nothing on but the towel that was wrapped tightly around his waist. She covered her eyes until he wrapped her in his covers and placed her on the bed and quickly ran back to the bathroom.

''_I didn't see anything, nope not a damn thing!_'' Amore told herself as she lay down and tried to sleep.

Law came back out of the bathroom to see that Amore was wrapped tightly in his covers and was shaking in fear. He could only laugh and that made her shake harder.

''Amore did you see anything?'' Law asked trying to sound serious. She shook her head.

''Then release the covers.'' Law said as he pulled the covers over Amore and himself and faced her.

''Even if you did see something it wouldn't make me mad, even if your trying to do it on purpose.'' Law said as he yawned and closed his eyes. Amore just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

Some of you all maybe wonder why I made Amore a lot quieter and somewhat weaker than my other OC's. Let me explain… Amore is weak when it comes up to power but she is very strong when it comes up being able to outsmart people, no matter how strong her opponent is she can always outsmart them but she does have some power just not that much, at least not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Within The Heart

Chapter 3: Shopping Spree

Amore had been woken up by Law early that morning and was taken into town. She walked next to him and looked around at all of the different stores and foods that they passed by.

''_Isn't that a boutique right there?_'' Amore thought then pulled on the sleeve of Law's hoodie lightly and pointed to the boutique. Law shook his head and continued walking.

After walking for what felt like an hour they finally stopped at a little boutique and beauty salon. Law walked in and stood at the desk.

''Can I help you with anything sir?'' The woman asked as she came from the back of the boutique.

''I'm Mr. Law, I called this morning.'' Law said.

''Oh, well this must be the lovely lady; she's a very pretty one too. Don't worry we'll fix her right up and call you when she's finished.'' The woman said as she led Amore to the back.

Amore looked back at Law with frown.

''I'll be back to get you soon, they won't hurt so just relax. You can get whatever you want.'' Law said as he left the shop. Amore followed the woman.

''Sit right here sweetie, you'll be just fine.'' The woman told Amore with a big smile.

After 2 hours Amore had picked out everything that she wanted and was waiting for Law to pick her up. She sat in the seat quietly while looking at her manicured nails. Law came into the boutique and didn't even notice her.

''I guess I did my job well if you didn't notice who she was.'' The woman from earlier said as she lead him to Amore who was smiling at him and seemed as though she was laughing.

''Well here is your money, Amore let's go home.'' Law said but was stopped by Amore who was pointing to the piles of bags that she had.

''Room…Shambles. It should be waiting for you on the ship, I'll have everyone help you put your things up.'' Law said then they walked back into town.

Amore noticed a pet shop and pulled Law so he would go with her. When they opened the door you could see that they had almost every type of pet that you could possibly want. Law smiled as he saw Amore ran up to the large cage full of puppy's and stared at them like they were diamonds. He spotted a orange black and white bunny and watched it hop all around its cage until the store owner came up to him, Amore noticed this and smiled almost wickedly.

''_Here's my chance._'' Amore thought as she crept to the door and slipped out of it without making a sound.

''It would be best to get her a puppy, she looks like she likes that black and white one a lot?'' The old woman said to Law kindly.

''Do you have a boy in that breed?'' Law asked as he ignored the fact that Amore just snuck out of the door.

''Yes we do, He's 200 beli.'' The woman told Law as she went to the back then came back out with the puppy in her arms.

Law picked up the puppy and inspected him to make sure he looked healthy once he was satisfied that the dog was okay, he paid the woman the money and bought many other things that would be needed. Law appeared back on his ship in his room and placed the items where they should be.

~Hotel~

''_I can't believe it! It was obvious that he saw me but he still let me get away. I have to go somewhere farther from town. _'' Amore thought to herself as she walked around to look for another hotel.

She soon found another hotel that was very far from town and checked into it. The room she had was too nice and luxurious for it to be worth only 100 beli a night but she didn't complain and landed on the soft bed and soon drifted off into a sound sleep.

~Law's Ship~

''Captain, breakfast is ready.'' Shachi said as he came into his captain's room to see Law still asleep under his covers and surprisingly a puppy that was right next to him in its own bed.

The puppy had woken up and barked at Shachi in a playful manner as it came to the end of the bed to be petted. Shachi petted the puppy on the head and played with him a bit until he heard Law yawn then get out of his bed. Law walked to the bathroom and took his morning shower and got dressed. When he came out of the bathroom the puppy was nowhere in sight and Shachi was waiting for him.

''It's for Amore.'' Law stated simply and Shachi nodded and left.

When Law got to the kitchen everyone was eating, the puppy was over by one of the counters eating his food too. Law sat and ate with the rest in silence but stopped when he heard Penguin put down his spoon. When he looked up his crew had very angry expressions on their faces, Law just smiled.

''She snuck away from me while we were in town, so I thought I would give her some space for a day. I'm going to get her when I finish eating.'' Law said as he continued to eat his cereal.

''Thank goodness…'' They all said.

''You all like her that much.'' Law asked in amusement.

''Yes...'' They all said in union again.

Law chuckled then got up and headed for town to get Amore. As he walked he looked around to see where she could've gone and his eyes stopped almost instantly at a large hotel on a hill a long ways from town. He smiled then teleported himself to the entrance. Inside there was a man at the front desk.

''Is there something that I can help you with sir?'' The man asked as he eyed Law suspiciously.

''I'm looking for this woman, have you seen her?'' Law said as he handed the man the picture he had secretly taken of Amore while she was reading in his room.

''No I have not seen her?'' The man said.

''What's her room number?'' Law said completely ignoring the man's answer.

''She is not here, If you wish to find her look somewhere else.'' The man said.

''Room…'' Law said as a dome went around the man and Law cut off his head and held it in his hand.

''Now I'll ask you again, what is her room number?'' Law said with a dangerous expression on his face.

''She in room 63! I'll give you the keys, just please put my head back!'' The man yelled in fear.

''You're not getting it back until I find her, for now your body can follow us.'' Law said as he walked to the elevator and the man's body pushed the button for the third floor.

Once the elevator stopped the man's body ran to room 63 and waited for Law to reach the door. He then teleported inside of the room and spotted Amore sleeping in the bed, Law placed the man's head back on his body and left with Amore in his arms. When Amore woke up she was rewarded with licks to the face. She looked down at the little puppy and smiled widely at it and petted his head.

''_Wait a minute, isn't this dog from the pet shop?_'' Amore thought as she inspected the puppy. Then looked in the direction of where Law's desk usually sat in his room and without a doubt there it sat with Law siting in his chair watching her.

''_I knew it was too good to be true._'' Amore thought as she frowned.

''I may not abuse you like other master's to slaves but that's doesn't mean that I can't start.'' Law said all of sudden then he sat on the bed and grabbed her chin gently.

''I let you run off because I thought you needed space from being on a ship full of men and to see if you were really as tricky as they said you were at the auction house. It seems they were right about that. I found it very odd that a bounty hunter from the New World came that far just to capture me.'' Law said with a small smile.

''_Damn that Luke, I thought he said he could do it! I wonder what Law did to him?_'' Amore thought as she watched Law's face change into an expression of anger as his grip on her chin grew tighter. The puppy ran under the bed in fear when he noticed the deadly aura around Law.

''You are to stay in this room from now on and if you misbehave you'll pay for it dearly, do you understand?'' Law said flatly and received a nod from Amore. Law then stood up from his bed and kicked his bedroom door and opened it to see his crew holding their ears.

Oooh Law has finally lost his patience with being nice; I guess he was just testing Amore out to see what she was made of. Tell me what you all think and I will see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Within The Heart

Chapter 4: The Final Straw

''_Who does he think he is telling me what to do!? I may be weaker than him but that doesn't mean I'm going to just sit here and obey his every wish, they've been picking up whores for three nights in a row and leaving the mess for me to clean up!_'' Amore thought as she folded the laundry.

(Author's Note: For those of you who think that Amore is a member of the crew she's not, Law may have introduced her to his crew that way at first but he was trying to be funny.)

Amore dragged the heavy laundry basket back and forth throughout the halls as she put everything in an organized manner. When she was finished she looked at her list of other chores she had been assigned to do today by none other than the asshole of a captain himself.

~List~

CLEAN EVERYTHING

''_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_'' Amore thought to herself as she scowled at the list.

Amore stumped to his room and knocked on the door roughly until it flew open. Law was obviously pissed because his face held a deadly glare as he stared Amore down, hoping that she would get the message but she didn't. Amore held the list up to his face so he could read it; Law chuckled darkly and moved the paper from his face to look at Amore.

''Can't you understand English?'' Law asked with a smirk. Amore's face turned deep red and she stormed down the hall.

''_Sarcastic ass pirate trying to be funny with me, I'll show him._'' Amore thought as she set a timer for 3 hours and started to clean like a mad woman.

Law couldn't believe that she actually was cleaning everything the way he told her to and she wasn't even complaining. He found that very surprising and suspicious because ever since she got in trouble for trying to get Law captured for his bounty she has been a pain in ass. Law hurried to put on his black pajama pants and socks then set off to inspect the ship just in case Amore was up to something. He double checked everything and it all seemed to be in place but something still felt off, Law just ignored it and went to go get dressed. When he opened the door to his room everything was clean and organized to perfection and he spotted a shape in his bed.

''_I seems like she has learned her lesson so I'll leave her be for a day or two._'' Law thought as he walked to the side of the bed and inspected her sleeping face.

Law smiled and went to take his shower then went to the kitchen to eat with the rest of the crew.

''Amore isn't coming to eat breakfast?'' Shachi asked when he saw his captain alone. Law smiled wickedly.

''Good morning, Captain.'' Penguin said as he set up the table quickly then went to help with the food.

''Same to you and I'm fine Shachi thank you for asking.'' Law said almost dramatically as he sat down at the table with his hands under his chin. Shachi smiled apologetically.

''I'm sorry captain, we made your favorite for breakfast.'' Shachi said. Law gave a puzzled look.

''Eat up captain, Amore made this just for you.'' Penguin said as he placed the plate in front of his captain. Law looked at the plate of food in horror.

''Is there something wrong with it?'' Shachi asked his captain. Law shot up from his chair and walked towards his room.

''What did we just do?'' Shachi asked while shaking.

''You mean what did she do but I don't see how she could make him mad by cooking him a French toast sandwich.'' Penguin said.

''Maybe he ate it when was younger, that could be the reason that he doesn't like bread.'' Bepo said. They all thought about it for a second then it hit them.

''SHE READ THE JORNAL!'' They all yelled and ran to their captain's room.

As Law walked down the hall that lead to his bedroom he spotted Amore in the middle of the hall cleaning the floors. She looked up at him but still continued to scrub the floors. Law then kicked her in her side and sent her flying into the iron door that lead to his bedroom; she was holding her side and staring at him like he had just went crazy.

''Room…Shambles.'' Law said as his nodachi appeared in his hands.

Amore stood up with all of her might and ran down the hall from him but he appeared in front of her and held her by the arm in a bruising grip. She fought for him to let her go but instead he punched her in her face and while she was seconds from hitting the floor he did the unthinkable.

''Mes.'' Law states as he pushed Amore's heart out of her body and onto the cold hard floor right along with her. Amore heard the faint sounds of yelling as she was engulfed by the darkness.

Everyone was shocked, what would be so bad about her making that for Law to the point where he beats her and takes her heart.

''Take her to the room downstairs and keep her there, bring her plenty of food and water when she needs it and then return to your duties.'' Law said calmly then walked to his room.

''She needs to be checked for internal bleeding, let's take her to the infirmary first.'' Penguin said to Shachi as they were about to pick her up.

''She doesn't need to be checked, take her to the room and leave her there!'' Law said as his anger rose slightly. His crew nodded in understanding then took her to the room downstairs.

~2 Hours Later~

Amore opened her eyes to the brightly lit room, when her eyes finally adjusted she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar place. The room looked normal and well-furnished but it was missing a door. She sat up only to hiss in pain and hold her side tightly; she lifted her shirt to see a large and angry bruise. Amore got off of the bed slowly and then walked to the mirror to look at herself more closely and gasped in horror. She had another large bruise on the right side of her face and her lip was split, there was an even bigger bruise that covered most of her back and another one that was in the shape of Law's hand on her left wrist. She noticed that her chest felt funny so she lifted her shirt and what she saw make her lose it.

~On The Deck~

''I hope she's okay.'' Shachi said with a frown.

''The captain really went all out on her.'' Penguin said also frowning.

The whole crew really had been down ever since what had happened earlier. They all knew that Amore loved to push people's buttons when they pissed her off but she wasn't the type to go too far. They were all very confused at how their captain could lose his cool so easily just by her requesting for them to make him his favorite breakfast food, even though they all didn't know what it was themselves they thought that he must have told her but it seems that what they all saw as harmless was more of a hazard to their captain than what they all thought. They all knew about Law's personal journal and that they were not allowed to read it, the last time someone did they were fed to a Sea King and they all knew of his hate for bread but that still doesn't give them a reason behind him being mad about it since he usually doesn't care when they pull pranks on him about it. They all soon heard a loud crash below deck and ran downstairs to see what was going on.

When they opened the door to Amore's room they thought they would see Law letting loose on her again but instead it was Amore breaking everything in sight.

''Amore stop! What are you doing?!'' Penguin yelled as he dodged the chair that she threw at him.

She didn't stop fighting and it was obvious that talking to her wasn't going to help.

''One of you run and get me a sleeping sedative and quick!'' Penguin yelled as one of the crew members ran to the infirmary.

''What's going on down here?!'' Law asked.

''We don't know what's wrong with her, she just went into a rage and she won't stop.'' Shachi said as he started to panic.

''Amore what are you doing?'' Law asked with a serious look in his eyes. Amore stopped and then looked back at him with her face filled with disgust, she was shedding tears and her eyes were bloodshot red. He saw her lips moving but no words were coming out.

''Is there something you want to say?'' Law asked with a sadist smirk on his face.

''I said GO TO HELL!'' Amore yelled as she threw a dagger straight past his head and lightly cut his cheek. Everyone was shocked, Amore just talked and not only that she just stood up to their captain without the slightest hesitation.

''Are you crazy?!'' Shachi asked Amore as he held her back with the other crew members so she wouldn't get to their captain.

''I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID SADIST SON OF A BITCH! YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!'' Amore yelled then was given the sleeping sedative and soon passed out again.

Yay Amore can finally talk and Law has dug his own grave. I hope you all review and tell me what you think and I will see you next chapter! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Within The Heart

Chapter 5: The Broken Heart

Law was beyond this world; his mind was running around in circles. Was he dreaming this entire thing up or was it all real, he didn't know the answer to those questions yet but he could bet that she did. Amore had every right to be mad at him with how he had punished her and he knew that she couldn't have known of his dark secret. He felt guilty but had too much pride to admit it openly to her. So there he sat at the desk in his room with all of the lights out except for the dim flame of a candle, thinking of what he should do.

''Captain the log pose will set in 7 more days.'' Shachi said with a pained look in his eyes.

''What's wrong with her?'' Law asked as he avoided the eyes of his red haired crew member.

''She been crying so hard that she's been throwing up constantly, we tried to calm her down but she won't listen. She tries to run whenever we get too close to her…I-I think it would best if you went to talk to her and you should apologize too.'' Shachi said in a serious manner to his captain. Law chuckled a bit.

''I couldn't agree with you more.'' Law said as he rose from the chair and walked to the room that Amore was in.

~Amore~

''_I can't believe that I almost did that; I could have hurt him like I did the others. I've spent my whole life trying to keep myself in order and then he does the most stupid thing in the world and now I'm back where I started. Why couldn't I have just died with you, why couldn't I have just died with you all?!_'' Amore thought as she cried into her pillow but was soon startled by a gentle caress on her back. When she turned around there sat Law looking at her with a sad look in his eyes.

''What do you want?'' Amore said as she moved a few inches from him.

''I came here to apologize, I was wrong for doing what I did to you. I lost my temper and I took it out on you when you didn't even know anything….Plus I wanted to ask you a few things.'' Law said as he looked her in the eyes, she could tell that he was tired from the slight redness of his eyes and the extra bags.

''I'm listening but I also want to know why you got mad at me earlier.'' Amore said as she sat up with her knees to her chest and her eyes focused on Law's.

''Did my crew ever tell you that I don't like bread? Law asked then received a shake of the head from Amore. ''I thought so, when I was younger my mother used to make those sandwiches for me every morning until one morning when I came downstairs to greet her as I always did she wasn't there. I walked around to look for her and I found her in the living room on the floor with a pool of blood around her, she had been shot in the left side of her chest and it hit her Subclavian artery. I tried to save her but she had lost too much blood and she didn't have much left, while I had been sitting there trying to save her I didn't notice that there was someone watching me.'' Law said but paused for a moment to remove his hat.

''It was a group of pirates that had ransacked the town in search for a priceless jewel inside one of the mountains and they knew that my mother knew where it was. She had a book that told where it was and how to get it but she refused to give it to them because of the damage it would cause if it was removed from the island, so they killed her. Before they had gotten to our island they had killed my father right alone with his other crewmates because they wouldn't tell him what they knew either but one of the weaker ones did but he never mentioned me in hopes that I would not be around when they reached us. I refused to tell them where it was also but they didn't kill me because they noticed the great medical skills I had when I was trying to save my mother, so they kept me as a slave and I was forced to work for them until I was able to move around freely on my own. So after that I never ate or liked it again because it always brought back the memory of her.'' Law said then lay back on the bed with his feet still planted firmly on the ground and his hands supporting his head.

''I didn't know! I only saw the part about you saying that it was your favorite and I got excited and didn't read the rest!'' Amore said in shock. Law smiled genuinely and chuckled a bit.

''Of course you didn't, just remember to ask me about it first so that something like this won't happen again. I don't like to see you cry.'' Law said and blushed a bit at his last statement. Amore smiled and then her face slowly turned into a frown.

''I was thirteen when it happened, I was walking around the beach in my hometown in the South Blue and I was singing a song my mom used to sing to me when I was a baby. This man came up to me and told me that my voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard and that I was even more beautiful, he asked if I would sing for his birthday party. I told him that I had to ask my mother and that I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, my sister popped out nowhere and agreed to that and told him that if he wanted me to sing for him that he could ask my mother tomorrow since it was getting late and I needed to get home. She was sixteen at the time and was soon to be in line for the crown. It gave me a very strange chill the way that he looked at us more so her than me and I started to have doubts on whether I should really sing at his party and have to deal with his weird looks but my sister encouraged me saying that it was my big chance to finally be heard for the beautiful voice I had.'' Amore said as she stared off at the sheets as the images played in her mind like a movie.

''I had sung and everyone loved me and I soon started to sing in more and more places and every place I went he would be there to watch but his eyes weren't on me, they were on my sister. One night when I had finished singing at a ball me and my sister walked home so that we could talk since she and I both had been very busy, her with her studies and me with my singing. We had seen him come by in a carriage and asked if we wanted to get a lift home, we accepted and when he stopped at our castle he asked my sister could he talk to her in private for a moment. He asked her if she would marry him but she said that she was already betrothed to someone else and that she would not abandon her home and leave everything on me at such a short notice, he became furious and soon he was permitted to stay away from us and we were to be heavily guarded at all times. He had tried to harm my sister one day when we were out along the beach and I tried to help her fight him off but he managed to capture us both.'' Amore said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

''For at least a year we were his servants and were held captive there was nothing that our parents could do, he had even terrorized our homeland and ran all of our people away including my mom and my dad. He was a cruel man who hurt people for his own entertainment; he even forced me to eat a devil fruit just to see what powers I would get. One day he had tried to kiss my sister while she was serving him his dinner and she slapped him, he had tried to hurt her but I wouldn't let him…he had somehow paralyzed me and he raped my sister right in front of me. He had beat her to death because she wouldn't stop crying and he was about to do me the same way but she stabbed him so I could escape. I made sure that I got all of the information I needed on that man so that one day I could kill him myself and I also killed every last one of his subordinates right along with the island with my devil fruit power, I had wanted revenge so badly that I had lost myself and I made a promise to learn and control my power and to never lose myself to that darkness ever again. When I returned to my home I buried my sister.'' Amore said as she looked at Law.

''What was your sisters name?'' Law asked as he sat up.

''Allore…'' Amore said with small smile.

''Beauty and Attraction…Who was the man that did that to you two?'' Law smiled at the meaning of their names then looked more serious when he asked of the dark man from Amore's past. Amore glared at the covers then looked at Law seriously.

''Donquixote Doflamingo...'' Amore said with hate that was as deadly as poisonous venom in her voice and eyes. Law's eyes widened and his face was full of shock.

CLIFFHANGER! I bet you all have that "oh snap" face on right now, don't you? Yeah that was a big surprise wasn't it? I can't wait to see your reviews and I will see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Within The Heart

I hope you all like the new book cover I just fixed up…The picture is not mine, I found it off of if I'm not mistaken. The One Piece characters in the story are also not mine they belong to Oda! The only ones that I own are Amore and her sister. I hope you all enjoy chapter 6 and tell me what you think. Oh yeah and Amore's sister's name is pronounced like allure, I just changed the "u" to an "o". XD

Chapter 6: The Shocking Truth

~Continues From Last Chapter~

''I promised that I would end his life and all of those who follow him whenever I got the chance.'' Amore said. Law stood up from the bed and began to walk to the door but stopped dead in his tracks when Amore spoke again.

''I know that you used to work for him.'' Amore said then Law turned around to look at her seriously. ''I trust you.'' Amore said as she looked at him and smiled.

''How can you trust someone you don't even know? After all I did used to work for him, how do you know that I won't capture you and take you to him?'' Law asked with a hint of confusion.

''Because he hurt you just like he hurt me, He crawled into our lives and turned our worlds upside down. So I feel that you wouldn't hurt me because we wish to reach the same goal when it comes to him.'' Amore said. Law smiled.

''Smart woman.'' Law said then there was a soft knock at the door.

''Come in!'' They both yelled.

''Lunch is ready.'' Penguin said.

''It seems like you two are back on good terms.'' Shachi said with a big smile.

''It seems so.'' Law said.

''Not yet we're not, I would like my heart back now.'' Amore said.

Law then walked over to her and placed it back in her chest.

''Happy now?'' Law asked with a smile.

''Yes but I'd feel much better if you could remove your hand from my chest or to be more specific my breast.'' Amore said with a slight blush on her face. Law looked down and smirked noticing that his hand was on her left breast and removed it.

''Sorry, I'll be in the kitchen.'' Law said in a teasing manner as he walked to the kitchen with a small smile on his face.

''He must really want me to slap him, doesn't he?'' Amore asked Shachi and Penguin as they both were giggling like girls.

~Watching The Heart Pirates Ship~

''I've found the girl and she's with Law. What are your orders?'' The woman asked into the Den Den Mushi.

''What island are they headed to?'' The man asked through the other end.

''From what we heard they should be arriving at Milford in 7 days.'' The woman said. There was a sinister laugh was heard through the Den Den Mushi.

''Take the fastest route to Milford and meet me there. Once I meet up with you everything will be explained.'' The man said.

''Understood.'' The woman said as the man on the other end hung up.''

''I don't see what's so valuable about that puny woman?'' Another woman said.

''Neither do I but if that's what he wants then he'll get it.'' The woman said.

~Back On The Ship~

''Today we need to buy as much supplies as we can, we'll be going straight to Milford. Everyone has their lists of things that they must get and the extra money for you to get whatever you want, we'll meet back here at 5:00.'' Law said as he dismissed his crew.

As Law walked past the kitchen he noticed Amore cleaning the floors in his hoodie again, as many times as he had told her not to wear it she still did anyway. He couldn't help but smile at how comfortable she was with walking around a ship full of men in nothing but his hoodie and her boy shorts.

''Why do you like that hoodie so much?'' Law asked suddenly and Amore looked up to him and smiled.

''Because it smells nice.'' Amore said as she watched him laugh then continue on his way to his room.

''What's so funny?'' Amore asked him while standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

''Nothing, once you're finished cleaning the kitchen we'll leave.'' Law said.

Amore starred after him as he rounded the corner to get to his room, well their room since he still made her sleep in the same room with him. Ever since they had their talk Law had seemed to be getting very close to Amore and it was starting to get on her nerves. He would keep her close to him at all times or have someone else watch her when he was too busy to do it and as they walked around she would always be in front of him and not behind. That always made her feel uneasy since she could tell he was staring at her, much like what he was doing now as they walked around town to get the items on his list. She felt like he was breathing directly down her neck and it gave her goose bumps, he wasn't even talking like he usually would when they walked.

She wanted to turn around and see what he was doing but it scared her for some reason but she wasn't about to let that stop her from finding out about his weird ways lately. Amore took a deep breath then turned her head around slowly to see that he was indeed looking dead at her but with a look in his eyes that showed that he was hiding something.

''What is it?'' Amore asked as she stopped walking and turned to look at him.

''What do you mean?'' Law asked flatly.

''You've been acting very strange lately and I wanna know what it is that's causing all of this.'' Amore said as she frowned at him.

''Lead me to the pet shop.'' Law said. Amore got the hint and grabbed his hand excitingly and dragged him to the pet shop nearby. When they got inside he walked her to the dog isle.

''Someone has been watching us ever since last night. I don't know who they are or what they want but it obviously isn't anything good so that's why I've been acting strangely. We were supposed to leave this island in 3 more days but after I noticed a ship watching us last night I bought an eternal pose this morning and decided that we'd head out early.'' Law said as he helped her pick out items for their dog, Panda.

''Do you think it could be?'' Amore asked seriously.

''I don't know but we won't be anywhere near here to find out.'' Law said as they paid for their things and left the store.

I had to literally make myself think so I could write this chapter. I've had a Transformers obsession for a few weeks and I can't get it off of my mind, I even wrote sci-fi story of my own so I get a clear head to find more ideas for my chapters lol. I might even try and post my own Transformers story…maybe, if you someone wants me to then I'll try but Ill warn you early that I only know what I've seen in the movies about them. I hope you all like my chapter and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Within The Heart

I am back with chapter 7! I've been slacking with my chapters a bit because of me trying to continue two of my old stories (For The Love Of A Pirate & Cat Caught Your Tongue) so you all will have to forgive me for being late sometimes lol. I hope you all review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 7: Change In Plan

~Continues From Last Chapter~

''Alright now that we have everything that we need…Penguin get ready to dive!'' Law said as he checked everything from the list.

''Wait! I have to ask a quick question before we leave.'' Amore said as she walked up to Law. When Law turned around to face Amore his eyes grew wide in shock and so did everyone else's.

''What island are we headed to?'' Amore asked not paying attention to the strange looks that everyone was giving her.

''We're heading to Milford.'' Law said as calm as he could.

''Penguin, how far do we have to travel if we go straight to the next island?'' Amore asked.

''There are two islands that are at least three extra days away from Milford, if we put that all together it should take us a week and a half to get there at normal speed and 5 days at full speed.'' Penguin said.

''What are the names of those two islands?'' Amore asked.

''Kyozo and Ryori-Ho.'' Penguin said.

''What do you say captain, do you think we can make it to Ryori-Ho Island.'' Amore asked Law as he still stared at her in awe. (Ryori-Ho means Cookery)

''We have enough supplies, so why not? But what exactly is on this island?'' Law asked with a smirk.

''It's an island for people who love to eat and thankfully for us I knew a few people there who wouldn't mind helping us get some first class treatment on the island.'' Amore said.

''Get ready to head to Ryori-Ho Island!'' Law said.

''Plus I've always wanted to go the dance festival that they have every summer, it has free food and drinks not to mention plenty of dancing girls.'' Amore said as she smirked at the rest of his crew. They all wanted to scream like girls when she said dancing girls but they kept their cool because their captain might make them change course.

Law walked up to Amore and nodded for her to follow him to their room, as they walked the crew sent deadly glares to Law. Law just smirked as he walked in front of Amore and he also was getting a death glare from the little beauty that was behind him. He could hear her anger in the click and clack of her heels as they resounded through the quiet ship. He knew he would get an ear full once they reached the room. The door soon came into view and he opened the door for her while politely letting her go in the room first and as soon as he shut the door he covered his ears.

''You really must want a death wish, Mr. Surgeon Of Death.'' Amore said in a venomous tone.

''I didn't actually think you would act so calm.'' Law said as he chuckled and removed his hands from his ears.

''Very funny asshole, where are _my _clothes?'' Amore asked. Law tried to look at her seriously but burst into a fit of laughter while was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

''I hope you fall out of that chair and crack your skull in half.'' Amore said with her arms folded over her chest.

''Those _are_ your clothes. I thought that since you like to wear my clothes so much that you wouldn't mind wearing a matching outfit.'' Law said with a crooked grin.

''Law if you don't—'' Law didn't even give her time to finish, he lifted his hands up in defeat.

''I'm just teasing you; your clothes are through this door. I put everything where it should be except for any of your "_personal_" clothes, those you can do yourself.'' Law said as he pointed to the door behind him on the left side of the room.

''I thought I wasn't supposed to go through this door?'' Amore asked with a raised eyebrow. Law smirked at her as he stood at his bedroom door.

''Then but you can now.'' Law said as he left.

Amore looked at the door questionably then slowly turned the knob and opened it. The room was pitch black, the only light in the room was coming from the windows so she moved her hand around on the wall in order to find a light switch, when the lights flipped on she was shocked at what she saw. Amore face turned from shocked to the biggest smile she has ever had. She ran out of the room and went to find Law.

''Bepo! Do you know where Law is?'' Amore asked the happy bear.

''He's in the cabin.'' Bepo told her.

''Thank you Bepo, for the bear too.'' Amore said as she gave him a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek and ran to the cabin of the ship. Everyone was in shock at what Amore had just done, Bepo only blushes then apologized.

Amore soon reached the cabin and saw her captain sitting in his seat in the cabin. She crept up to him and when she was about to get close enough.

''If you keep trying to sneak up on me you're going to wind up getting hurt, if you want a hug just ask.'' Law said.

''Thank you!'' Amore squealed as she hopped into his lap and gave him a bear hug then walked back quietly to her room leaving Law in a state of complete and utter shock. After a few seconds he couldn't help but smile. A good distance his crew was hidden in the shadows hissing in jealousy. (Poor boys and after they did all that work XD)

The first thing Amore did when she got back to her room was jump on her bed, Law never let her jump on his unless she was trying to wake him up but now she could do it all she wanted to. Her room was painted Venetian Pink with Raspberry Sherbet and White flower designs on them with a white wood paneling covering the bottom half. She has a big circle shaped bed with stuffed animals from everyone in the crew and her covers matched her walls. On the left side of her room through the double door's was her closet, it was huge and was filled with clothes, shoes, and anything she could ever ask for, she even had her own bathroom which was next to her closet and three bookshelves full of her favorite books.

While Amore was jumping on her bed she heard a familiar chuckling and there stood Law smiling at her. He walked up to the bed and pulled the covers from under her and she fell on her back laughing.

''Dinner's ready.'' Law said then walked back to the kitchen. Amore got off of her bed and followed.

''Put on your pants first.'' Law said as he turned her back around and lightly pushed her back in her room and shut the door.

Amore walked into her closet and pulled off her hoodie then put on her black and peach night pants that matched her shirt with her black socks. When she finished putting her hair into a ponytail she walked to the kitchen with a smile on her face. Everyone eyed her with happy smiles on their faces as she ate her food.

''Do I have something on face?'' Amore asked annoyed at them all. They all just grinned harder.

''No we're just glad you're happy.'' Shachi said.

''Are you kidding me?! I'm ecstatic!'' Amore yelled with a big smile on her face.

''We can see that.'' Penguin said.

Once everyone finished eating they all headed to bed. Amore was sitting in her bed just staring at the ceiling as it thundered outside of the ship. Amore hid under her covers when a loud thunder strike roared outside. While she was still under her covers Law quietly walked into her room and removed her covers, he dodged quickly as she threw a punch for his face and caught her fist.

''Afraid the boogeyman might get you?'' Law asked with a smirk.

''After what I was about to do to your face I highly doubt the boogeyman would be stupid enough to bother me.'' Amore said as she smirked back.

''Touché.'' Law said as he chuckled lightly. Amore put her hand back down and looked at Law in confusion as he reached under her bed. When he come back to sit on it he had a case in his hands.

''What's that?'' Amore asked.

''Open it and find out.'' Law said as he watched her reach for the case and opened it cautiously.

''What am I supposed to do with this? I mean I know what I'm supposed to use it for but why?'' Amore asked as she eyed the white and black nodachi.

''I could tell that you liked mines a lot so I decided to get you one made. With the events that been going on it would wise for you to learn to defend yourself plus you're the smallest woman that has ever been able to actually hold my sword without dropping it.'' Law said. (She can hold his sword without dropping it lmfao XD I died laughing when I wrote that)

''I told you that I wasn't all brains. It's lighter than your sword but love these designs.'' Amore said as she held her sword and traced her fingers on the black flower designs on it.

''Well that's all the gifts that we got for you, tomorrow you'll start practicing with me on how to use it, Goodnight.'' Law said as he stood up from Amore's bed and walked to the door.

''Um Law, can I ask a favor?'' Amore said nervously.

''Sure.'' Law said as he eyed her. She was avoiding his eyes.

''I was wondering if you could—'' Just before she could finish a loud crackle of thunder roared throughout the ship. Everyone was unfazed by it except for Amore who was back under her covers. Law closed the door and placed her sword back in its case and under the bed and got under the covers. He then grabbed Amore and pulled from under the covers and wrapped her in his arms and soon they both fell asleep.

On to the next chapter! Law's getting a bit clingy isn't he? *Evil Grin* And here is the URL to the picture that I promised to show CopraMeow of how Panda would look ( . ) Just follow the link by copying it and pasting it in your browser and it should take you right to the picture. See you guy's next chapter! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Within The Heart

I am so sorry about the late chapter, I got caught up in the moment by a few things but here is chapter 8 I hope you all like it and please review.

Chapter 8: Wild Night!

Amore woke up that morning with a big smile on her face; she had forgotten that Law was right next to her. He smiled at her as she blushed under his gaze.

"Good morning Amore, did you sleep well?" Law asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, did you?" Amore asked with a small smile. Law simply nodded his head and got up from her bed to go to his room.

Amore hopped out of her bed and headed for her bathroom and took a nice long shower and washed her hair. She dried it and put into a bun with a blue bow on one side. Amore was wearing a yellow, blue, and white plaid shirt and some dark blue jeans shorts with high top sneakers that had the same colors on it as her shirt. Amore smiled as she examined herself in the mirror and walked out to go to the kitchen. Once she arrived everyone was seated at the table and already eating, someone had already fixed her plate for her and placed it in front of an empty seat.

She began to eat and soon finished and was on her way to wash her dish when she saw a massive pile of dishes in the sink.

"I thought I told you guys to wash your dishes when you finish eating!" Amore yelled from out of the kitchen door as the crew walked away.

Amore shook her head and walked back to the kitchen to wash the dirty dishes. After about an hour she was finally finished, she promised that she would give the crew an ear full of rants later. Amore walked back to her room and fell on top of her bed with an exhausted huff; she crawled up to her pillows and decided to take a nap.

~In The Cabin Of The Submarine~

"This is gonna be so much fun! We made sure to stock up on a lot of booze and games we can play!" Shachi yelled in excitement.

"I wonder if captain will mind us stopping. You know he gets pretty mad when we do things without his permission." Bepo said as he shivered from the memory of what happened last time they tried to surprise their captain.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Penguin said.

"Okay but if things turn out for the worst I won't be around to be punished with you guys." Bepo said as he kept the ship heading towards Panama Garden. (Panama Garden is a little island somewhere in between the last island they were at and Ryori-Ho Island)

"Chicken!" Shachi and Penguin said in unison.

"I'm sorry." Bepo said.

~A Few Hours Later~

Law was in his room sitting at his desk reading in silence until he felt the ship emerge from the water. Law quickly marked his page so he wouldn't forget where he stopped and stormed out of his room to the deck where he heard his crew. They all tried to run away but they weren't quick enough, Law suddenly appeared right in front of them and gave them a glare that had them all shaking in fear.

"Why have we stopped here?" Law asked calmly. Shachi gulped loudly.

"W-We know you don't like for us to do things without your permission captain but...we were hoping to have a little party for Jean Bart and w-we also wanted to celebrate your mother's birthday. It is tomorrow right?" Shachi said as he stuttered. Law smiled softly.

"Fine...We can have a party but it has to be tame." Law said.

A few minutes later they were all drunk and acting like children, except for Law and Bepo. Law was slightly tipsy but he wasn't anywhere near as gone as his companions were, every time they did something crazy he couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. Amore was in her room reading a few of her favorite books; she smiled as she heard the crew upstairs having a blast. Amore decided to mark her page and walk up to the room that they were in to make sure they weren't making too much of a mess, as she walked she heard the sound of music and cheering grow louder. Amore snuck a quick peak into the room only to have her eyes grow as big as a baseball, if that were even possible.

The whole crew was acting like buffoons as they cheering on the half-naked women that were dancing on the poles on top of the stage. Bepo was sitting quietly near the door and Law was sitting at a nearby table getting a lap dance.

"Does it always get this lively in here on days like this?" Amore asked the big bear.

"Only on "special occasions", otherwise of that were usually just goofing around and making a few jokes." Bepo said as he watched his captain.

"Yuck! Men!" Amore said as she made a face and walked back her room.

Amore took her a nice shower and crawled into her bed and drifted off to sleep only to be woken up an hour later by the yells and screams of women. Some of the noises were very faint since they were coming from the crew's quarters but the loudest one was right next to her room. Amore got up out of her bed and tried to open the door but it didn't budge, she tried again and it still wouldn't open.

"That bastard!" Amore shrieked.

After hours of the deadly torture it finally got quiet. Amore huffed in annoyance and crawled back in her bed to get the well needed rest that she deserved. A few hours later Law came into her room and yanked the covers off of her, leaving her exposed to the cold morning air.

"Go away!" Amore said in annoyance. Law gave her a confused look.

"Had a bad night?" Law asked with a smirk.

"You think!" Amore said as she glared at him while fixing her covers.

"Sorry about that, I guess I was more than a little tipsy last night." Law said as he grinned sheepishly. When Law looked towards Amore she had dosed off into a deep sleep. Law smiled and left her room so she could rest.

*Continues In Next Chapter*

I hope you all like this chapter and please leave a review of what you thought. See Ya Next Chapter! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Within The Heart

Chapter 9: The Training Begins!

*Continues From Last Chapter*

Amore woke up from her nap and looked at the clock on her nightstand; it read 3:30 P.M. She got out of her bed and headed to the kitchen to fix her something to eat, Amore ignored Law as he sat at his desk reading a book. She heard him chuckle darkly when she reached the door and left the room.

"_Perverted sadist bastard_!" Amore thought as she walked.

Once she reached the kitchen the first thing she saw was another filthy pile of dishes. A vein throbbed on her temple as she tried to remain calm. Inhaling and exhaling Amore walked to the deck where she knew for a fact is where the crew was. She came out of the hatch to see them fishing and fooling around as always. When they spotted her they all froze in place as if they were children getting caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar, she tapped her foot on the wood surface of the deck then pointed towards the kitchen.

The crew huffed and groaned in annoyance but they knew that it was only fair plus they wanted Amore to cook the fish they had caught and they knew that the only way she would do it is if they cleaned the dishes. Amore was very happy to see the dishes all clean and put away, she had been so distracted by it that she had forgotten that she was hungry until her stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hungry?" Penquin asked as he smiled.

"It's a good thing we caught all this fish." Shachi said as he held the sack full of fish.

"Let's get to work." Amore said as they all began to prepare dinner.

Amore and the crew cooked a big dinner; she had to swat some of their hands a few times with a wooden spoon because they kept trying to eat the food. They all helped set the table and took their seats and waiting as Amore walked back to get Law. Amore walked to Law's room and opened the door to see him just getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Sorry, dinner's ready." Amore said as she stepped back behind the door to give Law his privacy.

"It's alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." Law said as he started to get dressed.

Amore shut the door and walked back to the kitchen to eat. After a few minutes Law came into the kitchen to eat, everyone was still there but they were helping with the dishes and then they all headed off to bed leaving their captain and Amore alone. Law watched Amore as she put away the leftovers and then turn around and gasp in fear of her seeing his shadow in the semi dark kitchen.

"You could at least tell me that you're there, you scared me half to death." Amore said as she tried to catch her breath. Law chuckled darkly and it sent a shiver of fear up her spine.

"I thought you knew I was still here, my bad." Law said with pure amusement in his voice.

"Ha ha very funny, well I'll see you in the morning captain." Amore said. Law gave another dark chuckle.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off." Amore said as she studied him a bit closer.

"Hmm oh yes I feel fine, I may be a bit hazy but not too much." Law said.

Amore searched for the light switch and when her hand found it she turned them on to see that Law was not okay. There was one third of a bottle of red wine near the arm he rested his head on, he looked like a child that was trying to stay up all night but was close to passing out from exhaustion. Amore huffed in annoyance and placed the cork back into the bottle and put it away, she took the wine glass and placed it in the sink then towed Law off to bed. Once she got him to his room she sat him on the bed and removed his hat and placed it on his desk as he crawled under the covers.

"I'm lonely." Law said out of the blue as he watched Amore with pleading eyes.

"You're…lonely?" Amore asked him to make sure she heard him right. Law nodded his head and gestured his finger for her to come closer as he held his covers open for her.

"Goodnight Law." Amore said as she pulled his covers over him and began to walk away until he held her by her wrist in a loose grip.

"Master's orders." Law said in a serious tone with a mocking smirk. Amore rolled her eyes and hopped into the bed with him. Law smiled in triumph and pulled her closer into a warm embrace.

"This bed better be clean and if you try anything funny I'll suffocate you with your own pillow." Amore mumbled and Law laughed a bit.

"You know you could have left your room yesterday night, there's another door that goes' to and from your room by your desk on the wall. All you had to do was press the top of that wood panel that has the flower painted on it, it was made to look like a mistake but it's not." Law said as he sounded like he was getting sleepy.

"You could have told me that sooner!" Amore whispered harshly. Law chuckled.

"I thought you would've figured it out." Law said.

"Ass." Amore said. Law didn't say anything and when she looked up at him he was sleep with a small smile on his face. Amore smiled at him and fell asleep.

See ya next chapter...I hope you all like it and please review and tell me what you think :3


	10. Chapter 10

Within The Heart

Here is chapter 10! I hope you all enjoy. If some of you didn't notice I kinda mixed up the chapters names, this chapter was supposed to be called "The Training Begins" instead of last chapter but who cares let's just pretend that it's an intro to this one ;-P.

Chapter 10: The Training Begins Part 2

Amore woke up to something warm holding her, she blinked her eyes until she saw the still sleeping Law. When she tried to move his hold on her grew stronger and he wrapped his right leg around both of her legs. She heard a familiar dark chuckle then looked up and cringed at the sight.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Law asked with a deadly glare.

"You made me get in here with you?!" Amore yelled in anger.

"How?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You got drunk last night off of red wine and told me that you were lonely and that you wanted me to sleep in the bed with you. When I told you no you brought up the "masters orders" trick." Amore said flatly. Law smirked.

"Correct." Law said as he rolled out of the bed and yawned.

"Wait until I get my hands on you." Amore grumbled.

"You'll have your chance to do that later. I want you to freshen yourself up well because today we train." Law said.

"Works for me." Amore said as she walked to her room to take a shower.

"As a warning though, I won't go easy on you just because you're a woman, even if you beg." Law said with a playful smirk. Amore nodded.

~1 Hour Later~

Law wasn't kidding when he said that he wouldn't go easy on her. They had dropped anchor on a small unpopulated island and Law had taken her to a big field and as soon as her back was turned he instantly attacked her.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOU NEARLY CHOPPED ME IN HALF!" Amore yelled.

"You're supposed to pay attention to your surroundings at all times! Stop complaining and show me your stance!" Law yelled back as he scowled at her.

Amore huffed then got off of the ground and took a stance. Law walked up to her and corrected her mistakes then smirked. He got into his stance and crashed his blade with hers with enough force to knock her back hard on her butt. Law laughed as he stood above her.

"Room." Law said as her nodachi disappeared.

"Let's test your endurance first." Law said with a deadly smirk. Amore felt like she had a rock stuck in her throat.

"You have 3 minutes." Law said suddenly.

"3 minutes for what?" Amore asked.

"To run." Law said casually. Amore instantly shot off into a sprint away from the mad man and once she felt that she was far enough she stopped to breathe for a minute.

"I think training with him was a bad idea." Amore said as she tried to catch her breath. She heard the echo of laughter around her.

A gust of wind blew past her and made a long cut into the ground a few inches from her. When she looked in the direction it came from there stood Law wearing his signature sadist smirk. He swung his nodachi straight at her and she took off running from him. Law suddenly appeared in front of her and stabbed the ground.

"If you can find your nodachi before it gets dark I'll let you sleep peacefully tonight but if you don't you'll spend the night in the storage room." Law said.

"Can you at least give me a freaking clue?!" Amore yelled as she ran with him on her heels.

"That would be making this easy for you and since I promised to give you a hard time there is no room for clues." Law said as another strike was sent her way.

Amore ran straight into an open field and looked around herself to see if she saw Law. She saw a flash of light and ducked just in time when Law swung his nodachi near her face. When she looked up at him she felt a wet trail flow down her face and into her right eye.

"Whoops." Law said as he swung at her again but missed.

Amore swung her foot as hard as she could and kicked Law onto his back and ran like the wind. She heard him chuckle then a dome was around her.

"_Oh shit_." Amore thought as she ran faster.

Strikes were sent flying for her as she ran to get out of the dome. Once she ran out of it another much larger strike was sent her way and it threw her straight onto the ground. Amore's muscles were sore already from running so fast, she was struggling just to take a breath. Law appeared in front of her again and his hand came for her heart. He missed then swung at her head again, she barely dodged it. Law kicked her in her ribs in one swift move and she was sent flying into the trunk of her tree.

Amore sunk to the ground and tried to stand but her legs fell beneath her. Law stood over her smirking without a single scratch on him anywhere. He raised his nodachi above her head and it came down quick as everything around her faded away. Amore opened her eyes to the loud bang of a box crashing to the floor. She sat up quickly and winced in pain and lifted her shirt to see a purple bruise on the left side near her ribs. She heard the door to the storage room open and saw Bepo walk in with a tray of food and what looked like a medical kit.

"The captain sure didn't go easy on you, when he trained us we came out with a few bumps and bruises but you have ones that look much worse than the ones we had. If I had known that he would go this far I would've warned you earlier." Bepo said with a slight frown.

"At least he gave me a decent meal." Amore said as she started to eat.

As soon as she finished eating Bepo checked her bruises and put some ointment on them that smelled like mint.

"What's that supposed to do?" Amore asked.

"It's supposed to help heal the bruises quicker and it gets rid of the pain for a while. I was supposed to give you a lower dosage of it but I feel that your body won't be able to hold up to his "_training_" like ours did." Bepo said as he finished rapping the bruises up and then he picked up the tray of dishes.

"That's our secret." Bepo said as he walked out of the room. Amore smiled.

She lay down on her back and dosed off to sleep. She was woken up the next morning by a cold piece of metal on her cheek. When she looked up Law was pointing his nodachi at her cheek. Amore glared at him with fire in her eyes and Law sheathed his nodachi while never breaking eye contact with her.

"Sleep well?" Law asked.

"Perfectly." Amore said back.

In reality she didn't sleep well at all. Once every hour or so something would wake her up, either a fallen box or the loud and revolting conversations coming from the vents that connected to the crew's room. When the crew had finally drifted off to sleep it had gotten much quieter until a certain someone thought that it was funny to walk through the halls wearing heeled boots. (I wonder who that was. *wink wink*)

"Well you have an hour and 30 minutes to get ready for your second day of training. Since you failed yesterday we'll be starting off from where we were." Law said as he walked out of the room.

"And if I don't want to?" Amore mumbled.

"Then you better keep one eye open while you sleep." Law said with a smirk and Amore's eyes widened in realization.

What do you guys think Law is trying to do? Please tell me what you think and see you next chapter. I am so sorry for making you guys wait; I hope you all can forgive me! *sobs*


	11. Chapter 11

Within The Heart

Thank you for all of the comments, please enjoy. And don't you all think that I have forgotten those mean people that want Amore, they'll show up in due time.

Chapter 11: Ryori-Ho Island/Party Time

~Continues From Last Chapter~

Amore gawked at Law like he had been a ghost. Law just smirked at her and walked to the deck of the ship. Amore hopped out of the makeshift bed and grabbed her boot and threw it in his direction. She missed and he kept walking while smiling like he had heard the biggest secret in the history of the world.

"You think you're so funny, I'll show you, you damned sadist maniac." Amore growled as she stumped back to her bed and sat down with a scowl on her face. Shachi came in a few minutes later.

"If you keep making faces like that your face will get stuck that way." Shachi said jokingly. Amore coughed a small laugh at the goofy smile he had on his face.

"Yes mother." Amore said teasingly. Shachi frowned and Amore laughed at him.

"Now that was just mean, let me see those bruises." Shachi said as he checked her bruises.

"So am I to be subdued to another day of the master's tough love?" Amore asked dramatically. Shachi busted into a fit of laughter.

"I'll think of something to give you a 24 hour break but you owe me." Shachi said once he stopped laughing. Amore smiled at him.

"Oh I have a good idea of how I can get payback on him." Amore said then whispered her plan in Shachi's ear, when she finished telling him what she would do he was snickering evilly.

"Are you in?" Amore asked. Shachi nodded his head vigorously while holding back a laugh.

"Give me a few minutes to tell everyone else then I'll give you the green light from the vents." Shachi said then ran to the deck to tell everyone else.

After a few minutes Amore heard a slight noise coming from the vent that sounded like a crow call. Amore chuckled softly then walked straight to her room and through the secret door that Law had showed her. She snickered mischievously as she checked her closet for the items she needed. Amore's smile grew as she spotted what she needed.

"Phase one in motion." Amore said as she began to take a long shower.

Once she got out she checked to see if Law was preoccupied through a little peep-hole that she made and she saw that he was fast asleep with his feet propped up on his desk. Amore got dressed quickly then ran out of her room to the crew's room to see if they were ready. When she came in the room they were all there and ready.

"This is gonna be funny." Penguin said with a smile.

"I hope this doesn't tick him off." Jean Bart said giving Amore a slight frown.

"I promise it won't make him mad if anything it'll just make him a bit fidgety and agitated but not too much to where he'll try and dissect us in our sleep." Amore said with a serious face. Jean nodded in approval.

"Then I'm in but only to make sure you all don't go too far. What exactly is the plan?" Jean Bart asked with a raised brow. They all smirked dangerously.

"Your job is to behave in your natural male instincts but to still mind your manners and be gentlemen while mine's is to do the same. Just make sure you catch his eye but still make it seem like something that you would actually do or say in that current situation." Amore said.

"Or to put it simply…Just wing it but make sure that it seem like the real deal." Shachi said earning a quick nod from the large man.

"Everything starts when I make my entrance." Amore said then they all got back to their rightful places on the ship.

Amore ran back to the room while Law awoke from his nap and walked to the ship's cabin to see everyone at their posts and doing their jobs without a complaint or frown. Law raised an eyebrow then walked to Bepo.

"Did I miss something?" Law asked his navigator knowing that the only time his crew acts this quiet is when they plan on getting on their captain's good side when they're up to something.

"We're approaching Ryori-Ho Island; we should be there in an hour." Bepo said to his captain. Law smiled and ordered everyone to be ready to dock.

When they finally docked at the island they crew masked their evil smirks as they surfaced. Law looked around for a minute.

"Has anyone seen Amore?" Law asked them all feeling a bit uneasy.

"I'm right here." Amore said from behind him. Law turned around and his eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. The crew had to hold their laughter as their captain was gawking at Amore from head to toe but hide it as soon as it showed.

"Are you alright Law? You look like you just saw the boogeyman." Amore said as she walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"I'm perfectly fine I was just letting you know that we're going out." Law said as he quickly grabbed his nodachi and began to lead his crew to the exit.

As they walked Law held his head down and wore his face in a deep scowl as Amore skipped a few feet in front of him as they walked to the festival that was beginning on the island. Even in the dark night with a full moon high in the sky shinning down on them Law could still see every dip and curve of the beautiful view in front of him. Amore had changed her outfit into something that managed to catch his attention but still made her look like a classy and civilized woman. Amore wore a short sleeve yellow shirt that had ruffles on the front following the buttons of it with short high waist jeans that showed off her medium chocolate brown legs and her curvaceous shape. The shirt was opened enough to show enough of her cleavage that would have any man somewhat attentive to the nice view and the shorts were not very short but they fit her so well that it looked like they were painted on her skin.

Amore had on yellow thigh high socks with black skulls prints on them and a pair of black and yellow high top sneakers. Sure the outfit itself could be even more revealing than it was but then it would be missing the unique innocent nature of it all. That innocent nature was eating at Law like cheetah to a succulent Gazelle. His prey was right in his reach, all he had to do was chase after it, it wouldn't be hard at all to get what he wanted but he stopped himself. Once they reached the town the first place his crew ran to was the drinking house, Law growled in annoyance as he saw the sign outside of it that said "Dancing Girls" in bold red letters.

"_This is going to be a very long night_." Law thought as he walked in behind his crew.

As they all drunk and ate, a few dancers came onto the stage. All the men in the building were all clamping and cheering loudly as they wore their beautiful Arabian like outfit. As they dance they came into the crowd to give few dances here and there to the men, one of the dancers danced with Shachi then reached for Amore's hand to invite her to dance with them.

"Go for it Amore!" Penguin yelled.

"Yeah you can do it!" Shachi yelled.

"Jean, help me!" Amore said seriously. Jean Bart smiled at her and motioned his hand for the dancers to take her away.

Once they finished their dance they began another one with a sheer and beaded curtain covering another girl behind it. Ever man's eyes were on the stage as they began to dance then raised the curtains to reveal Amore wearing a beautiful white and gold outfit. The outfit was like the one she wore as a slave but instead it had shimmering gold jewels in designs on it and the top was like a bra but the sleeves were sheer with jewels on it as well and opened in the front and hung from gold bands on her wrists. She danced in sync with the dancers and had men literally throwing themselves on the stage to get close to her. Once the dance was over the whole Heart pirate's crew was stunned then they started to clap right along with the other men. Amore ran out from the back and back to everyone and hugged Law.

"Did you see me, I was so good and everybody was cheering and everything. That was the most fun I've ever had in my life!" Amore said happily as she smiled at Law.

"You did superbly." Law said with a small smile.

"You entertained everybody more than those dancing girls did." Penguin said.

"I can tell, I feel like I'm about to pass out. I'll see you guys in the morning I'm about to turn in for the night." Amore said as she stretched and yawned.

"Do you want us to walk you back?" Shachi asked as they all watched her shake her head.

"I'll be fine, I'm not that weak." Amore said as she began to walk. Amore waved at them as they told her goodnight and she watched as Law had his back to her as he talked with one of the dancers.

"Poor girl, I hope she know what she's getting herself into." Amore said as she shook her head.

Soon Amore spotted the ship and before she could leap onto the deck someone grabbed her from behind and knocked her out cold. When she woke up she was face to face with the last person she wanted to see. There sitting in front of her lounging on a sofa surrounded by women was no one other than Doflamingo with his signature smile on his face.

"How have you been my little succubus?" Doflamingo asked her as his tongue hung out of his mouth with a sneaky grin on his face.

Damn you Doflamingo! You are always messing up shit with your creepy ass subordinates. I hope you all review and tell me what you think. *Mumbles Curses*

Doflamingo: Now why am I always the bad guy? *Frowns Playfully*

Me: Because you _ARE_ the bad guy!

Doflamingo: I'm good to people sometimes.

Me: The only thing you're good at is being a cradle robber. (-_-#)

Doflamingo: Prove it. *Smirks*

Me: *Kicks Open Door To Reveal Room Full Of Young Bitches*

Doflamingo: (O_o) Damn… (-_-)


	12. Chapter 12

Within The Heart

Here is chapter 12! This is gonna be a long chapter.

Chapter 12: Master's Orders

~Continues From Last Chapter~

"How have you been my little succubus?" Doflamingo asked her as his tongue hung out of his mouth with a sneaky grin on his face.

Amore said nothing as she hung from the ceiling by seastone chains that were wrapped tightly around her torso. Doflamingo threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"You haven't changed at all; you're still as stubborn as ever." Doflamingo said with a large grin plastered on his face.

"What do you expect me to do?" Amore asked him still not making eye contact.

"Obey and behave like these lovely ladies I have here, if you and your sister would have done that long ago who knows how much you would have had by now." Doflamingo said.

"You expect me to bow down to you like you're a damn king, you must be kidding me. They do that because they're not as smart as I am to realize that you're a waste of space and time." Amore said flatly. Doflamingo had a vein pop onto his head.

"Don't believe her Doffy-sama! We love you very much." One red head said.

"If anything she's the one who isn't smart enough to realize a real man when she sees one." One brunette said while giving Amore a dirty look.

"I was staying with one until that bird brain sent his goons after me." Amore mumbled.

"Get out." Doflamingo said sharply as Amore heard the women footsteps quickly leave the room and shut the door.

Doflamingo stood from his sofa and walked in front of Amore and pulled her head up roughly. Amore looked at him with a blank expression. He leaned his mouth closer to her ear.

"You think he cares about you don't you, you think that he'll come bursting through that door just to save you? You're wrong, he could care less what happens to you and he doesn't and will never feel the same way for you as you feel for him." Doflamingo said softly.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Amore asked.

"Don't make me have to punish you; I have no objections to putting you back in your place like I did that beautiful sister of yours so long ago. Too bad that she wasn't as obedient either, she would've been a lovely toy for me to play with." Doflamingo said then chuckled.

"If you think that talking shit to me will break me than you're still as slow as you were so long ago, too bad Law has showed me everything I need to know to finally ignore you." Amore said. Doflamingo's grin faded.

"It doesn't matter what he showed you, he still doesn't care for you enough to run in here like he's superman. If he had to trade his life for yours he'd leave you here, I have proof that he doesn't care for you. All that time you spent trying to look cute for him and he didn't even want to look at you." Doflamingo said.

"Your point is?" Amore asked.

"In your mind, you think that he'll eventually admit that he has feelings for you and that he cares enough to come and save you. Law is like the sea itself, dangerous and unpredictable at times then soft and beautiful at another time. He has no time for a little girl with a childish crush, he needs a woman who can actually back up her words and isn't weak. You are nothing more than a toy to him, something that he can take his time and enjoy when he firsts meets you then he'll throw you away once he's found something better." Doflamingo said as he drunk from a glass that sat on a small table next to the sofa where he sat.

"You think that I'd actually believe anything you say after all the pain you put me through. You're describing how _you_ feel about me not him. Ever since we stepped onto this island his eyes have been on me and _only_ me and even if they were on some other girl they weren't for very long." Amore said with a small smile starting to show on her face.

"I find that very funny because from what I'm watching his eyes are already on someone else and it seems as though you're that last person that's on his mind." Doflamingo said as he turned on the Visual Den Den Mushi.

Law was in his room talking to the girl that he was with when Amore left. Doflamingo turned the volume up so she could hear and sat back with a blank expression on his face.

"How long has it been since I last saw you?" The woman asked as she sat next to Law on his bed.

"At least 6 years ago. Back then everything was different than it is now." Law said as he chuckled softly.

"Why do you have such a young girl following you around like a lost puppy?" The woman asked suddenly with a smile.

"Jealous?" Law asked with a smirk.

"Hardly, after all I had you first. She likes you." The woman said smirking at him.

"Your point is?" Law asked. The woman laughed.

"You're so cruel." The woman said.

"She's a child, there is no way I'd ever be with her." Law said with a frown.

Amore felt a jolt of pain go through her chest as she heard his words.

"_Don't jump to conclusions, he probably knows that something isn't right and he's doing that to confuse her_." Amore thought to herself.

"You sure didn't seem that way when she was dancing with us but then again I know that you have a long history of playing with virgin girl's hearts, like you did to me." The woman said.

"You didn't seem to complain about it." Law said with a smirk. The woman hopped on top of him and threw his hat on the desk.

"That's funny because I don't remember being aware enough to know what actually happened." The woman said as she scratched her head lightly. Law smirked then switched her on her back.

"Then how about I help you?" Law asked.

"Isn't she in the other room? She might not be too happy with you doing this with me since she's so in love with you. You might make the poor baby cry." The woman said with a fake frown.

"_WHO IN THE HELL IS THAT BITCH CALLING A BABY_?!" Amore thought as she felt a felt a vein pop onto her forehead.

"This is my damn ship, I can _do_ whatever I want and _do_ whoever I want, _when_ I want. She's just a slave I managed to pick up, I had plans to use her as entertainment but somehow she became a maid instead." Law said harshly.

"Well she doesn't seem to get the message." The woman said.

"Too bad." Law said then he kissed her passionately.

Doflamingo looked at Amore to see her head down to the ground and her face hidden by her long hair. He stood up and walked over to her and lifted her head to see tears flowing down her face and her eyes filled with murderous intentions as she watched the screen. Doflamingo wiped her tears and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"You have a lot to learn about men and even more to learn about ones like him." Doflamingo said.

"Why can't you let be happy for one second in my life. I've never done anything in my life to deserve what you put me through! The moment a smile has time to make its way onto my face you come around and wipe it off with your lies! I refuse to be your toy or anyone's toy for the rest of my life, the only thing I want is my freedom and even if I did come back to you you'd never let me have it!" Amore yelled as tears flowed down her face and to the floor.

"I'd give you the world if you wanted it, the reason I won't let you have your freedom is because you're too naïve. You lose yourself to the good things in life and when bad things happen you can't handle it. I wanted to protect you from things like this, I told you that from the beginning but you swore that I was only out to hurt you." Doflamingo said seriously.

"You're a liar!" Amore yelled.

"HOW AM I A LIAR?!" Doflamingo yelled.

"Because you took her away from me, you took them all away from me and I will never get them back! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THEY'RE ALL DEAD! THEY WOULD STILL BE HERE IF YOU HAVE JUST LEFT US ALONE AND I WOULDN'T BE IN SO MUCH PAIN! I HATE YOU AND HIM TOO! I PROMISE THAT WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN AND IF YOU EVEN SEND ANYONE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING AFTER ME I'LL KILL YOU!" Amore yelled.

"Then all that's left for me to do is wait until you can actually do that." Doflamingo said as he left the room and locked her in to cry and the watch video play over and over again through the night.

~With The Crew~

"What the hell is that noise?" Shachi asked.

"Is that?" Penguin asked as they all gave each other weird looks then grinned and ran as quietly as they could to their captain's room.

The all peaked into the room to see their captain entangle with a woman as he was obviously having sex with her. The all grinned and snickered as they watched.

"It's about time they got together." One of the crew members said.

"He took the bait." Shachi said happily.

They all watched as they both separated from their embrace and went wide eyed at what they saw.

"That's not Amore!" Penguin whispered harshly.

"Damn sure isn't." Shachi said obvious as pissed as the others.

"She's the woman he was talking to when Amore left." Jean Bart said.

The all walked to the secret door to Amore's room to find her not there and neither were any of her things.

"Everyone split up and search the ship, even if she would've left after seeing the captain her things would still be laying around her room." Penguin said.

They all split up and searched the ship high and low but found nothing. They all met back up in the hall.

"Maybe she went to get some fresh air; she could be on one of the decks on the ship." Shachi said.

"She may have fallen asleep on one of them." Jean Bart said.

They all went to the main deck of the ship then searched the others but she still wasn't there. While Jean was looking around the island from the main deck he spotted something shinning on the ground near the ship. He jumped down and picked it up then yelled for everyone else to come to him.

"What's wrong?" Penguin asked as he starred at the large man's back. Jean Bart turned around and hanging from his fingers was Amore's bracelet.

"Captain!" They all yelled as they ran to his room in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Law asked as he emerged from his room.

"Someone took Amore!" Shachi cried.

"We have to get her back!" Penguin yelled. Law's eyes went wide and he turned to look at the woman asleep in his bed.

"_I knew that bitch was up to no good, that's the only time she shows her face_!" Law thought as he felt his temper spike.

"Take her to one of the operating tables and retrain her to it. I knew that she was here for a reason but I let her get to me. We'll find Amore very soon; I already know where she is." Law said as he pulled out a device and found her location.

"Captain, look what I found." Bepo said as he brought the Visual Den Den Mushi to Law.

"Everyone move quickly we don't have much time!" Law yelled as he began to dress quickly.

"I'm so stupid to not have realized your game but I won't do that ever again. So what if I've fallen for a girl that's 8 years younger than me, I'm a pirate so I can do what I want. As long as my existence in this world is still here she's not to be with anyone else but me, Master's orders." Law said as he dressed quickly and dragged the woman to the operation room with a plan already forming in his mind.

I think Doffy is about to eat those words, Law is pretty pissed at him for taking his prized possession. Poor Amore is so confused. These chapters will keep coming back to back or at least I'll try to make them. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm serious guys, review and tell me OR ELSE! *MUAHAHAHAHA!*


	13. Chapter 13

Within The Heart

Tell me what you think! XD

Chapter 13: Negotiating With A Tyrant

"Damn that girl and her smart mouth." Doflamingo said as he paced back and forth in his room.

"It's so odd." Monet said softly as she starred at Doflamingo. He gave her a confused look.

"What's odd?" Doflamingo asked.

"How she can get you so riled up in less than a few seconds. I've never seen anyone do that to you and live another day. You must really care for her as much as you say, Master." Monet said giving him a small smile.

"Yes I do, I felt the same way for her sister but she drove me up the wall so much that I lost control and did something that I regret. I learned to deal with their feisty attitudes but I still have some work to do. After all of the things I've done to her, she'll never do what I want her to." Doflamingo said as the frown on his face feel even more.

"But it is true what she says, about you only wanting her as a toy to play with." Monet said.

"That's true but then again it is also false. I do care for her very much but then again I know that a man at my age can't hold her heart forever which is why I don't get to clingy with her." Doflamingo said.

"I don't see anything wrong with your age Master, like the saying goes, with age comes wisdom. I'd rather have an older man who's smart and wise than a young one that's wild and foolish." Monet said with a smile. Doflamingo smiled at her and petted her head softly.

"If all women in the world were like you I'd be in heaven but unfortunately they're not. Though I'm fine with her being disobedient because then I can break her into it and she'll never want anything or anyone else but me." Doflamingo said with a grin.

"I wish you luck Master." Monet said.

"Doffy-sama you have a visitor." A pink haired woman said.

"Who is it?" Doflamingo asked.

"Trafalgar Law." The woman said.

"Guide me to where he is." Doflamingo said then followed her to the deck of the ship where Law stood.

"It's good to see you Law. May I ask why you're here and so upset." Doflamingo said as he grinned wickedly.

"You know very well why I'm here and upset, Joker." Law said.

"I'll make a deal with you, if she wants to go back to you I'll let her and I'll leave her alone. On the other hand if she does not want to go back to you, you are not allowed to see her ever again. As a slight warning though, if you ever manage to leave her in pain and all alone you can never get her back once I've got her. Do we have a deal?" Doflamingo asked as he stuck out his hand. Law looked at him for a second.

"You're basically telling me that if she comes back to me you'll leave her alone and if she doesn't I can never see her again, correct?" Law asked and Doflamingo nodded.

"Plus if I ever manage to leave her in pain and alone I can never get her back from you once you've captured her again." Law said and received another nod.

"I will politely decline your offer and I'll tell you why. If she did come back to me you'd only kill me then take her back with you and if she did decide to stay you know that sooner or later she'd want to leave or she'd meet back up with me once you've given her a bit of freedom." Law said.

"Now why would you assume that I'd kill you?" Doflamingo asked with a fake hurt look.

"There's no progress in negotiating with a tyrant. You always hide a few tricks behind the words you say." Law stated flatly.

"Bring her here." Doflamingo said. Within a few minutes Amore was walked out to the deck with seastone handcuffs around her wrists.

Amore looked up and saw Doflamingo smiling at her as she was stood next to him. A few feet in front of them was Law, she smiled slightly. Law looked at her from head to toe and then turned his attention back to Doflamingo.

"I want to see her close up." Law said.

"Go on." Doflamingo said softly. Amore walked all the way up to him while keeping her head down.

Law reached for her face and gently lifted it to see a pain in her eyes and dried tears running down her cheeks. He felt like a hole had formed in his chest just from seeing it.

"What did you do to her?" Law asked still not taking his eyes off of Amore's face.

"The question is what did _you_ do to her?" Doflamingo asked with a grin. Law's eyes went wide as he met Doflamingo's gaze.

"Amore my sweet princess, make your choice, Him or me?" Doflamingo asked.

"I hate you." Amore said to Law in disgust. The crew watched from the ship in horror at her words.

"Well I guess that means I win." Doflamingo said then laughed.

"I hate you even more. I am no one's damn possession, you can't just capture me and buy me and think that I'm gonna kiss your ass because you think I owe you something. I will do whatever I want when I want to do it and I'll prove that to the both of you right now!" Amore said then broke free of her chains and stabbed Law in his heart with her nodachi.

"CAPTAIN!" The crew yelled in fear as their captain fell back onto the deck of the ship.

"Your next!" Amore said as she appeared behind Doflamingo and did the same and added a few more.

Amore vanished as the crew went over to their captain's to save their lives. Shachi and Penguin ran in front of everyone as they rushed their captain to the operating room and went full speed ahead to the next island. When they were preparing to remove his hoodie someone ran into the room. There at the door was Amore, a few crew members blocked her way as the others prepared to save their captain's life.

"I won't hurt him, I'm trying to save him! Just let me touch him, you can hold my sword." Amore yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. One of the crew members grabbed her nodachi from her hand and she ran up to Law and placed her hand on his wound.

After a few seconds her hand started to glow light blue and his wound healed completely, showing no signs that it was even there. Law's eyes shot opened as he sat up quickly and gasped for air. Everyone was watching him wide eyed and he noticed Amore crying. Before he could register what had happened Amore hugged him while crying her eyes out into his chest. Law patted her back softly and hugged her back with a genuine smile on his face.

"How did you bring me back?" Law asked.

"It seems like not tell you what my Devil Fruit power was a good idea after all." Amore said with a smile.

"You can reverse time?" Law asked.

"No, I can do even more. I ate the Gazo Gazo no Mi, it allows me to bring any creation from my head to life. My weakness with my Devil Fruit power is that if I don't have enough brain power I might wind up imagining something that isn't even close to what I wanted and that if my emotions begin to get to me I can do a lot of damage. Unfortunately I don't know exactly what type my Devil Fruit powers are." Amore said. (Gazo means Image, Image is short for imagination.)

"He hurt you so much that you killed a lot of people from being emotionally damaged. A few years ago I had heard that Doflamingo took over an island and took a few women from there and made them his personal slaves. One of the girls had managed to get away from him but he found her on her home island as she was seconds from running off to a safer place, he killed all of the people on the island and her parents just for her to come out but she didn't because the people begged her not to. When he came back that night he was wounded very badly and I asked him what happened. He ignored my question and went into his room and locked himself in there for at least a month, when he finally did come out he acted like it never happened and no one brought it up.

When I read the newspapers from the days that he had left I read about an island mysteriously disappearing, then I heard a few of his older subordinates talking about him being there and stating that that's how he got hurt so bad. One of them said something about a little girl could never do that much damage and I realized that the little girl that managed to get away was the one that did that. I was as shocked as they were but I know why you did it. You were new to your powers and your emotions took full control and you lost it while trying to kill him for all of the things he did, when you finally realized what you had done it was too late." Law said as he watched her frown.

"Don't blame yourself for what he started, you were a child then and you didn't know any better. I'm pretty sure everyone last one of those people forgave you and didn't hold it against you." Law said with a smile.

"Your right but I still felt like I could have stopped it. I did manage to give all of them a proper burial with the money that my parents gave me. I had wished that I could speak to them all one last time to say sorry and they appeared and told me that they were proud of me and that they wanted me to get stronger so that I could protect myself and others. From that day on I never stopped training and increasing my powers, which is how I managed to catch him off guard." Amore said.

"I hope his ass is dead, he has a lot of damn nerve trying to take you from us." Shachi said with a scowl on his face.

"Got that right, how many times did you stab that bastard?" Penguin asked.

"At least three times and all near a main artery." Amore said.

"I see you've been reading my medical books." Law said with a smirk.

"I may have snuck in your room once or twice to borrow a few." Amore said a she fiddled with her fingers. Law laughed loudly.

"Let's celebrate!" Penguin said as they all ran and began to get everything ready.

Law shook his head at his crew then looked down at Amore as she laughed at them; He picked her head up by her chin and kissed her with her back to his chest. When he pulled back from her he smiled as he cheeks turned red.

"I love you." Law said to her. Amore's bottom lip trembled as she began to sob softly again. Law just picked her up and carried her to where the crew ran off to as she cried on his shoulder.

"I…Love…You too." Amore said between hiccups. Law smiled.

Wahhhh! Law's so sweet. I'm not finished yet though, this story will continue on. I don't have an actually number of chapters but I'll figure it out soon. Please tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Within The Heart

New chapter! *Goofy Dance* I hope you all like it and please review.

Chapter 14: The Fight Of His Life

"Is he alright?" Monet asked as she shot up from her chair.

"He is stable but whether he lives or not depends on him. We did all we could to stop the bleeding and close all of his wounds, it seems as though she managed to put a highly toxic poison into his body and we don't know what it is but it doesn't seem to have an effect on him as of now." The doctor said with a frown.

"What about later?" Vergo asked with a serious face.

(Author's Note: Just a little reminder that this story isn't really following the actual timeline so you all won't be confused. This story is going in another direction and the ending will be good *Happy Grin*.)

"Only time will tell, we have extracted as much of the poison as we could and are searching for an antidote for it." The doctor said.

"The only thing we can do is wait until he has fully recovered so until the Young Master is well we shall all lay low." Lao G said as he sat in his chair.

"So we're just going to let her get away with all of this?!" Monet asked in anger.

"No we're not but we won't act recklessly either, trying to search for her for revenge is what she wants us to do instead we will wait and soon she will get what's coming to her. We need to be by the Doffy's side as he recovers." Vergo said sternly.

"He's having the fight of his life. That woman was trouble from the start, she had tried countless of times to kill him and was caught in the act in less than a second but now she has grown stronger and more ruthless." Lao G said.

"Well he'll be happy about one thing when he wakes up." Monet said while looking out of the window of the ship.

"And what would that be?" Vergo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's a chance that Law may be dead, that gives him one less problem to worry about and a guarantee that he can punish her with ease." Monet said as she left the room.

"If you catch anyone trying to find her, stop them immediately." Loa G said now giving Vergo a stern look.

"Why?" Vergo asked.

"She is not like any normal Devil Fruit user, she may be small and young but she is wise and very cautious of her actions. If we manage to break the barriers that hold her deepest emotions the world may never be the same again." Lao G said then walked away leaving Vergo looking out of the window of this ship in deep thought.

~Heart Pirates~

"Party!" Shachi yelled as he danced around with the rest of the crew.

"When they say they're having a party their not kidding, this is the wildest party I have ever seen in my life." Amore said with a slight smile.

"Well good luck with babysitting Bepo. I am beat and my bed is calling my name loud and clear, goodnight." Amore said as she walked out of the room giving a wave to the fluffy polar bear.

She soon reached her room and took a nice hot and relaxing shower. Within a few minutes she was dressed in her pajamas and headed for her comfortable bed but stopped as soon as she saw what was in front of her. Law was sitting at the end of her bed with his hands folded together and his head down, his head popped up to her direction as soon as she was fully out of the bathroom and walking towards her bed. He smiled at her as she sat next to him.

"I was serious when I told you that." Law said suddenly.

"So was I." Amore said softly.

"Not as a friend." Law said as he looked at her. Amore giggled a bit.

"I could never sit here and tell you that I just want us to be friends." Amore said as she smiled at Law.

"Even after all of the stuff I said?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As long as you love me and I love you and those things that you said were not true then I don't care. You don't have to explain anything to me because I already know what you want." Amore said.

"I want you." Law whispered softly into her ear.

"And I want you too." Amore said with a small smile.

Law leaned over and kissed her softly on her lips and then lowered her onto her back onto the bed. Law started to give her light kisses around her neck and caressed her side near her hip then slowly pulled her shirt up but when he looked back up to her face she was scowling at him. Law blinked at her in confusion but before he could ask her what was wrong she responded.

"Do you really think I'm about to do this with you after you just recently bagged that tramp? You must be really forgetting who you're dealing with here." Amore said as a devilish smirk appeared on her face.

"You should've known that you would never get off that easy captain." Shachi said as he stood at the door with the other crew members right behind him snickering.

"It was worth a try." Law said as he walked back to his room and then a pillow was thrown at the back of his head.

Law threw her pillow back to her playfully then headed for his bathroom as his crew all went back to their room to turn in for the night. He took a nice long shower and examined the little scar that was where Amore had stabbed him in order to trick Doflamingo he chuckled as he exited the shower and got ready to go to bed. He came out of the bathroom and crept lightly to the door to Amore's room, he saw that she was fast asleep and he crawled under her covers and held her close to his chest.

"What are you doing?" Amore asked in a deadly tone.

"You said I couldn't sleep with you, you never said that I couldn't sleep in the bed with you." Law said as he smirked.

"Fine but keep your hands where they should be or you'll find them both missing in the morning." Amore said as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and soon they both feel into a deep sleep.

Tell me what you think! I know that I am a bit late with this chapter but school has started and I have work to do so you guys may get a few late chapters here and there. I was so freaking nervous on my first day of orientation but now I'm so excited that I look forward to class every day, actually I'm looking at my work right now while I'm typing lol.


	15. Chapter 15

Within The Heart

Hi guy's I am back with chapter 15! I still can't believe that I've wrote this many chapters to this story. I am so sorry for being a week late but things have been crucial around the house lately and I may have a hard time sending in new chapters every week. Don't worry I won't stop the story, it will just take me a bit longer to write chapters since I am currently working to help out my mom a bit and I'm in school. But enough about that, please enjoy this chapter and if you see ANY errors PLEASE tell me and I will fix them later.

Chapter 15: Struck Into A Coma

"Rise and shine." Law said softly into Amore's ear.

"Good morning to you too." Amore said as she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Get dressed I want you to see something." Law said as he went to his room to give her some privacy.

Amore hopped out of her bed and took a shower then got dressed. Once she finished curling her hair she came into Law's room to see him sitting at his desk waiting for her.  
She looked around his room with a shocked look on her face.

"Nice redecorating." Amore said.

"I'll clean it later." Law said with a shrug.

"You mean I'll clean it later." Amore said as she followed him to the deck of the ship.

When they came out she saw everyone playing in the snow. They were all throwing snowballs at each other and laughing as they made funny snowmen. Amore shivered a bit at the cold weather and Law placed a long coat over her shoulders. The coat was raspberry purple with a black fur trimming and black spots with the crew's Jolly Roger in the bottom right corner.

"Does everything on this ship have to have your logo on it?" Amore asked giving Law a smirk.

"Yes because everything on this ship is in my possession, even you." Law said as he hopped off the submarine and into a large pile of snow.

"Well the last time I checked I was no one's personal possession, not even yours." Amore said as she left Law sitting in the snow.

"We'll see about that." Law muttered under his breath as he dusted the snow off of himself. Just as he was about to begin walking a snowball was thrown at his head.

He looked around to see a snickered Shachi hiding behind a little fort that he had made. Law smirked devilishly and began to make his own fort and was soon having a snowball fight with his crew. Amore was laughing like there was no tomorrow as she watched the so-called impassive man smile and laugh as he had a snowball fight with his crewmates. She couldn't believe that he could even smile like that, it was normal to see him showing off a sadist smirk but an actual smile is a rare sight.

"I'll have to keep him smiling more often." Amore said to herself as she slid down from the hill and began to play with them.

~A Few Hours Later~

"How is he doing?" Vergo asked as he looked over the large body that lay in the bed.

"He is slightly better but he still has a long way to go." The doctor said as he eyed the once grinning man with a sad frown.

"Have you found anything that can get rid of the poison?" Vergo asked.

"No we have not, but we have discovered that the injection she gave him is not poisonous. We have looked and searched everything we could but we cannot find out anything on what it could be. It's the only thing that is stopping his recovery. His wounds and internal damage have all healed perfectly but for some reason he just won't wake up. We have come to the conclusion that the injection she gave him put him in a coma like state. Some of the substance from the injection was near his wounds but we couldn't get enough of it to be able to find out what it is." The doctor said as he looked through the charts that he held in his arms.

"So then she coated her sword with it?" Vergo asked now looking at the doctor.

"Yes that's correct." The doctor said nervously.

"If I can bring her sword back her to you will you be able to continue your search?" Vergo asked.

"If her sword was indeed coated with it then we should be able to get it easily." The doctor said.

"Then I'll bring it to you until then continue your search." Vergo said as he walked to the door and headed out into the night.

~That Night~

"Get out of my bed." Amore said as she stood a few feet from her bed that was currently occupied by a certain dark doctor.

"I only want to sleep here for the night; I didn't try anything funny the first night so why do I have to sleep alone?" Law asked with devious smirk.

"Because your mouth is telling me one thing while your face is telling me another." Amore said with her arms folded over her chest.

"I always look like this." Law said refusing to lose the argument.

"Fine then, since you want to sleep here so badly then I'll be in your bed." Amore said as she turned around and walked to the door to Law's room only to find it locked.

"Sneaky bastard." Amore said as she walked to her secret door and found out that is was also locked.

"You know I really don't like you right now and you are so lucky that I don't feel like getting my nodachi because I'd cut you into a million pieces." Amore muttered angrily as she crawled into her bed and faced away from Law.

"I love you too." Law said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Amore couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes.

"When am I going to be able to show you how much I love you?" Law asked after a few moments of silence.

"When I stop have sweet dreams of chopping off your penis." Amore said and snickered when she heard him shutter in fear.

"_I am such an idiot_." Law thought cursing his soul.

I hope you guys like the chapter and please tell me what you think. XD


	16. Chapter 16

Within The Heart

I'm so happy about the new One Piece manga chapter! I can't wait to see how this arc ends and I'm even more excited about the anime episodes. Well I hope you all like my wonderful chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter 16: The Demon In The Shadows

They flew through the sky faster than the eyes could see as they soon approached the yellow submarine. Inside of the submarine there was a crew and captain that were all exhausted from a long day of partying.

"Remember your mission; focus on what is most important not your own desires." Vergo said sternly with a serious face as he stood on the deck.

He earned a nod of agreement and soon his assistant was under the door and on her way to the room that she knew the dark doctor rested. She slipped under the door to see an empty room that was clean and in order as it usually was. She searched all of the doors until she can to the last one on the right side of the room and slipped under it to see a sleeping form in a circular shaped bed. She glared at the wavy dark brown tresses as she felt her mission and warning from her superior disappear from her memory. She shook herself back to reality as she continued to look for the object that harmed her master.

She searched everywhere and finally found it under the bed. She quickly grabbed it and began to slide it from under the bed trying her hardest not to hit it against the wood frame at the bottom of the bed. Just as the nodachi was a few inches from being hers it bumped into the bottom of the bed. She quickly looked up to make sure that the girl was sleep; thankfully she was still fast asleep. She pulled the nodachi from under the bed and went towards the door and slipped back under it and out of the room to the halls, as she was a few turns from the exit she flew past something and heard a sharp gasp and a scream. It didn't take her long to reach the outside and make a break for it with her superior right beside her.

"You did excellently Monet. I'm very proud of you for putting your mission at hand first. When we get Doffy better I'll make sure I tell him how well you did." Vergo said with a small smile. Monet smiled softly as she flew through the air with the weapon held firmly in her grasp.

"What the hell is going on?" Law asked as he came out of his personal office to see a screaming Shachi.

"Captain I saw some kind of snow monster in here!" Shachi said franticly as he tried to explain to his captain.

"Monet was here." Law said to himself then took off into a full sprint towards his room yelling.

"AMORE!" Law yelled loudly as the door came into view.

Amore heard someone yell her name and she quickly jumped out of her bed and went to the sound of the voice that called her name so urgently. When she looked out of the door she saw Law and Shachi running towards her with a smile forming on their faces. Law came up to her and checked her over quickly.

"Are you alright? Do you feel okay?" Law asked quickly.

"I'm fine and I feel perfect. What's going on, why is everybody yelling so much?" Amore asked with a small pout as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Monet was here." Shachi said as he tried to catch his breath.

"WHAT?!" Amore asked in horror.

"If she didn't try to kill you then what was she here for?" Law asked himself as he went into her room and began to check everywhere for any sign of something missing.

"You don't have to look around; I already know what she was here for." Amore said flatly as she stared at him.

Law looked at her waiting for her to respond. Amore smiled and pointed to the bottom of her bed and Law went to look under it and noticed that her nodachi was missing. When he looked back at her she pulled it from out of the covers she was wrapped in and smiled wickedly. Law smirked at her and stood folding his arms over his chest.

"How did you know that they would come looking for it?" Law asked with a smirk.

"Women's intuition and the fact that the drug I put in Doflamingo when I cut him is only curable by me unless they manage to get a sample of it then they could find it themselves." Amore said.

"That was very crafty." Penguin said as he stood next to Shachi at the door to her room.

"Thank you." Amore said as she bowed like a princess then placed her sword in a secret compartment in her wall than crawled back into her bed.

"I'm going back to bed." Shachi said as he yawned and stretched.

They both waved goodbye to their captain and Amore then headed back to their room. Law walked up the bed and crawled over to where Amore was and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"What did you do to that fake sword?" Law asked.

"I dipped in the antidote…" Amore said as she peeked at Law's expression. His face was one of pure horror.

"I'm just kidding, I dipped in a hallucination drug and a different mix of the one he has in his body now that paralyzes him from head to toe. The one that he has in his body now wears off after a while so when that happens he'll be too far gone to even think straight let alone walk without falling on his face instantly." Amore continued as she giggled at the funny face Law made. He smirked down at her then kissed her on the lips and made his way back to his office.

"_That woman_…" Law thought to himself.

"_That man_…" Amore thought to herself.

"_Is really something else_…" They both thought with small smiles on their faces.

I loved writing this chapter, mainly because I was looking at pictures of hot anime guys on Tumblr and listening to Loveeeeee Song by Rihanna and it reminded of Amore and Law's relationship. *Drools over Laxus' picture* See ya next chapter! XD


End file.
